Oh Lover!
by DesariTkogan
Summary: Logan only wants one thing and that's to be Kendall's lover... One-shot!


**My first attempt at a BTR fic hopefully it will lead to more in the future. Inspired by my favorite song from Prince, I wanna be your lover.  
**

**Sadly I do not own either the song or Big Time Rush Dx **

**

* * *

**

He felt his back slam against the wall and gritted his teeth. His brown eyes glanced up at the amused emerald eyes of a certain Kendall Knight. The smirk that graced his lips made Logans stomach tighten a bit. Then just like that Kendall turned away and went after the puck that currently Carlos had control of. Logan shook his head and watched as James charged at Carlos to try and regain the puck from his friend. Logan watched as Carlos defended the puck from the two boys before he rushed in the tried to help wrestle the puck away. A loud whistle made all the boys stop their movement and look over to the door where Mrs. Knight stood holding bags of groceries. "A little help please? There are more bags downstairs waiting for you." She smiled at the boys before moving to the kitchen. Carlos dropped his stick and ran out the door followed by both James and Kendall. Logan chuckled and grabbed all the sticks and moving them to the side before moving to the kitchen. He helped mama Knight put away the food storing them in their rightful place in the cabinets. Just as they finished putting away the first load the other boys walked in the rest of the bags. James combed his hair after dropping off the bags then looked at the short brunette.

"We decided to hit the pool you gonna come Logan?" The brunette shook his head and pointed at the bags sitting on the counter top. The boys nodded and went to their rooms to change before all emerging in swimming trunks then disappeared out the door. Mama Knight sighed and rubbed her temples. Logan went to the guest bathroom and pulled out a bottle of aspirin before moving back to the kitchen and retrieving a glass of water for Mrs. Knight. "Here take these." She took them gratefully and drank the rest of the water. As she went to put the groceries away Logan grabbed the bag and started to put it away himself. "Go and relax mama Knight I'll take care of the rest of the bags." She gave him a questioning look. "Its now or never the boys are down at the pool and Katie is at an audition, besides you deserve it." She gave him a smile and hugged him "Thank you Logan." With that she grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Logan glanced around the empty apartment before smiling and putting the rest of the groceries away. He moved to the bedroom he shared with Kendall and grabbed his iPod off his nightstand. Placing the ear buds in his ears he looked around the room and noticed that of course Kendall's side was destroyed. The corner of the mouth tipped upwards to a half smile before picking up clothes off the floor.

Holding one of Kendall's many flannel shirts he raised it to his nose and inhaled his scent. He closed his eyes and smile taking another whiff of the shirt before blushing and shaking his head. _Can you get anymore stalkerish? Really man get a hold of yourself! _He smiled as he turned on his iPod and put it in his pocket. Prince's I wanna be your lover came on making thoughts of Kendall hard to ignore.

**I ain't got no money**

**I ain't like those other guys you hang around**

**It's kinda funny**

**But they always seem to let you down**

**And I get discouraged**

**'Cause I never see you anymore**

Logan started to sing along to the song as he continued picking up all of Kendall's clothes and sticking them in the hamper. Sighing he moved to Kendall's desk which was cluttered with papers. He sorted the the papers and picked up a frame that was knocked over, inside it held a picture of Jo and Kendall. Logan glared at the girl in the picture then rolled his eyes at himself. Jo and Kendall had been fighting a lot lately and no one really knew why but when Kendall thought no one was looking he would let down his guard and Logan notice how sad he was. He was hardly ever at home and when he was, he locked himself up in the room. The brunette turned away from the desk and moved to the bed. He picked up a discarded shirt and tossed it in the hamper before making the bed.

**And I need your love, babe**

**That's all I'm living for, yeah**

**I didn't wanna pressure you, baby**

**But all I ever wanted to do**

He knew it was foolish but he couldn't help what he felt for his friend. For awhile now he knew he loved Kendall more then a friend, more then he should. Feeling the sudden tightness in his chest he focused on the lyrics ignoring the pain in his heart.

**I wanna be your lover**

**I wanna be the only one that makes you come running**

**I wanna be your lover**

**I wanna turn you on, turn you out**

**All night long, make you shout**

**Oh, lover! Yeah!**

**I wanna be the only one you come for**

**I wanna be your brother**

**I wanna be your mother and your sister, too**

**There ain't no other**

**That can do the things that I'll do to you**

**And I get discouraged**

**'Cause you treat me just like a child**

**And they say I'm so shy**

**But with you I just go wild!**

His lips curled into a smile. Kendall always felt the need to protect Logan whether on the ice in Minnesota or here in L.A. He remembered when Kendall asked him to hold his lo-fa before telling Mercedes off almost ending everything they had in L.A. At that point he wanted to tell Kendall everything, make Kendall his in every way possible.

**I didn't wanna pressure you, baby (No)**

**But all I ever wanted to do**

**I wanna be your lover**

**I wanna be the only one that makes you come running**

**I wanna be your lover**

**I wanna turn you on, turn you out**

**All night long make you shout**

**Oh, lover! Yeah!**

**I wanna be the only one you come for, yeah **

The song ended and after a few seconds Logan looked down and press back wanting to listen to the song again. This time he got up on his bed and started to move his hips to the beat. As he sang the words he added girl at the right times changing the lyrics to fit his needs. He then did well executed flip off the bed onto the floor and raised his hands above his head and once again closed his eyes. He didn't notice Kendall was leaning against the door frame watching him dance. "Oh Lover! Yeah! I wanna be the only one you cum for, yeah." Logan ran his hand down his chest slowly over his stomach to his crotch as he sung the part in falsetto. He rolled his hips into his hand and gasped imagining it was Kendall's hand instead. He smiled and continued to dance shaking his hips to the music. He moved across the room not once stumbling over his feet or running into anything. Stopping in front of Kendall's desk he bit his bottom lip and rolled his hips forward in a mock thrust before tilting his head back barring his neck completely.

Kendall who had been watching felt his stomach tighten as desire hit him hard at the sight before him. He swallowed before looking behind him at the front door and thanked god no one was home. He had decided to skip the pool and help out Logan only to find everything put away and kitchen and living room were deserted. He heard Logan's voice singing in the bedroom and decided just to hang out with the smaller boy. He always enjoyed hanging out with the smaller boy more then with his other two friends. It was one the reasons him and Jo were always fighting. She believed that something was going on between the two boys. He would spend the rest of the day reassuring her that nothing was going on. His mind returned its focus to the boy in front of him when Logan actually dipped down and shook his butt before resuming standing with his hands in the air. Desire hit Kendall once again making his swim trunks tighten a bit. He guessed that the song finished because Logan sighed and removed the ear buds before opening his eyes to find Kendall watching him.

Logan coughed and scratched the back of his neck."Uh.. How long have you been standing there?" Kendall smirked and pushed away from the door frame and moved closer to the brunette. "Since you did the flip off the bed. Who knew Logan Mitchell could dance so well. Maybe I should have a little chat with Mr. X at the next dance rehearsal." Logan's eyes widened and then he narrowed them into a glare. "You wouldn't! I'm just not good with his dance routines. I'm better at just doing my own thing. And besides he would try to push me harder which would make longer practices." With that he moved away from the blond standing in front of him and placed his iPod back on the nightstand. Kendall watched as he did this and started to wonder who he was singing about. His gut burned when the thought of Camille came to mind. The brunette glanced back at Kendall who still hadn't moved and noticed something was off with him. "You alright man?"

Kendall shook his head and sat on his bed while looking at Logan. "Who were you singing about?" Logan was taken back from the sudden question and shrugged. "No one, just singing." He hoped that came out believable, he wasn't the worlds greatest liar. Kendall quirked a bushy brow and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "Logan I know when you just sing and when you are _**feeling**_ what you sing. Now really who were singing about?" The brunette sighed and looked at the door before looking at his best friend.

"I can't tell you." Kendall stood up and walked over to Logan slightly blocking his path to the door. "Why not?"

Logan swallowed nervously and once again looked at the door. "I don't know how you will react. Things will get complicated and I don't know if I can deal with that." Kendall moved closer to the small boy. "Tell me Logan. Please?" Kendall pushed out his bottom lip and made his eyes water giving Logan the patented Knight puppy dog look. _Shit, why the puppy eyes. Damn it Kendall_. Logan shut his eyes before opening them again noticing the look was still on Kendall's face. He sighed and looked away. "I.. was uh, singing about you."

Kendall froze and looked down at his friend who was now biting his bottom lip. His green eyes watched as the pink lip disappeared behind white teeth. He swallowed and shifted even closer to Logan. "You wanna be the only one I cum for eh?" The boy in question looked up at Kendall and slowly nodded. Kendall licked his lips and began to move away from his friend. "Then do it."

_This is not real. What if it is you idiot then you would miss the chance of a life time! _With that thought Logan took a deep breath before grabbing Kendall's hand and pulling him closer. He hesitated for a second before pressing his lips softly against Kendall's waiting for the blond to pull away disgusted. When he didn't Logan lifted his hand to bury it in Kendall's hair effectively pulling the blond even closer to him. Taking his time he kissed the blond with all the love he had before slowly surrendering to the lust building up inside of him.

Kendall's mind shut down as Logan's lips caressed his. The hand in his hair tugged gently and caused a shiver to run down his spine. He gasped as the smaller boy rolled his hips into his creating some friction. Logan took this time to slide his tongue inside fully tasting his friend for the first time. He groaned at the sweet taste and ran his tongue along the blonds teeth before rubbing against the waiting tongue. Kendall started to fight for dominance of the kiss but surprisingly Logan wasn't having it and put him in his place. The brunette slid his free hand to grab the blonds ass and pulled him flush against him. They both groaned as their erections made contact.

Something in Logan snapped and pulled away Kendall's lips and grabbed his hip pushing him back toward his bed before shoving the taller boy down onto his back. Logan smirked before climbing onto the bed with him then straddle his friends hips. Slowly he pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side revealing his milky skin to Kendall's greedy eyes. Just like when he was dancing he ran his hand down his chest over his abs to his crotch stroking himself slowly through his jeans. The boy underneath him groaned and bucked his hips upward trying to get his friend to move or to touch him, anything.

Logan laughed at Kendall's attempts and moved his hand from his erection underneath the blonds shirt. Moving his hands over slightly defined abs up higher Logan licked his lips watching as Kendall's eyes glazed over with need. He pulled the blond into sitting position and yanked off his shirt needing to see his chest before shoving him back on the bed roughly. "Logie stop teasing me already" The smaller boy smirked before grinding down into Kendall causing a strangled moan to come from him. "I'll stop when I damn well please Kendall not a moment sooner" He leaned over and kissed Kendall's neck before licking his way up to his earlobe and nibbling on it while he continued to grind their erections together.

Kendall's hands moved from his sides to Logan's stomach and he couldn't help the smile that came when he felt the muscles jump under his touch. One continued its way up to tease a nipple while the other ran down to the button of Logan's jeans. He popped it opened and started to slide the zipper down that was until the brunette caught his hand and pulled it above his head along with his other hand. "Just can't wait for me can you babe" Kendall shook his head and whined when the pressure of his trunks became to painful. Logan got off and started to slide Kendall's trunks down his thighs revealing Kendall's throbbing member. He slid his own pants and boxers off before moving once again to the bed but stopped halfway. Brown eyes roam the length of Kendall's cock hungrily before taking him in his hand and stroked it.

Kendall gripped the sheet as he watched Logan stroke him through hooded lids. Breathing was slowly becoming a problem for him, it was like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. Logan's mouth captured the tip of Kendall's penis and he slid his tongue along the slit licking up the pre-cum that gathered there. He swirled his tongue around the head before taking more in his mouth. What he couldn't get in his mouth he stroked with his hand. Kendall's groans got louder with every suck and stroke and soon he felt a familiar pressure building in his lower stomach. "S-shit Logan I'ma cum"

Logan smirked and began to suck harder on Kendall's cock moaning as cum flooded his mouth. He swallowed and then darted his tongue out to lick Kendall's slit making sure he got every last drop. He pulled away and looked down at the blond who cheeks were flushed. He allowed a small chuckle to escape him as he leaned over to his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube. "I'm not done with you yet Kendall. What kind of lover would I be if I didn't love you down completely?" He popped opened the bottle and pour some of the cold liquid onto his fingers. With his knees he spread Kendall's legs apart further making the taller boy shiver. He circled Kendall's entrance before pushing his middle finger into the tight heat. Kendall hissed at the intrusion but forced his body to relax as Logan started to rub his thigh soothingly.

As soon as Logan heard a moan from the blond he added another finger and began to scissor his fingers. After a while Kendall began to thrust his hips down onto Logan's fingers wanting more from the smaller boy. Breathing harshly Logan withdrew his fingers and grabbed the lube and quickly coated his cock. "You ready for me baby?" Kendall answered by lifting his hips off the bed and giving a soft whimper. The brunette grabbed his cock and lined it up with Kendall's entrance and pushed against it firmly sinking into the tight heat. Shutting his eyes he pushed himself deeper fighting the strong urge to slam into the boy underneath him. Once settled all the way in he let out the breath he had been holding and looked down at his friend. He kept his hips still waiting for Kendall to give him the signal to move.

Kendall bit his bottom lip as the pain slowly ebbed away then nodded at Logan. "Move." The brunette pulled out till only the tip was in before pushing back in emitting a groan. Kendall's hands ran up Logan's side to his chest up higher to bury themselves in the dark locks of hair. He pulled Logan down and kissed him needing to taste his lips again. He moaned as he felt Logan's tongue trace his lips before dipping inside of his mouth. He tugged gently on Logan's hair smirking as he heard the brunette moan and thrust harder into him. He breath caught as Logan hit something inside of him causing him to see stars. "Right there, oh god right there Logie"

Logan pulled out and slammed back inside of Kendall hitting his prostate dead on. The blond moaned he threw his head back before he grabbed onto Logans bicep trying to ground himself. "God you feel so damn good Kendall" Logan continued thrusting inside the boy underneath him while he leaned over and placed wet kisses along his neck. He trailed lower to Kendall's pulse point and bit down before sucking and licking the spot marking what was now his. Pulling back he looked at the blond beneath him and smiled at the sight of Kendall's hooded eyes, his red lips and beads of sweat on his forehead. He stopped moving his hips and pulled out. "Logan?" He smirked and grabbed Kendall's right hip and pulled it up effectively flipping the blond on his stomach.

"Its alright Kendall I got you" With that he slid his hands up the blonds thighs and upon reaching his hips Logan pulled them up. Kendall blushed feeling a bit exposed but then moaned as Logan pushed back inside of him. Logan reached around and grabbed Kendall's cock and began stroking it in time with his thrust. He shifted his angle to hit Kendall's prostate earning a loud groan. Beginning to pick up speed Logan leaned over and began to nip and suck Kendall's shoulder blades. Logan knew he was getting close to the edge but kept himself from going over he wanted to make sure Kendall got his happy ending. "Come on baby give me whats mine" He pumped the length of Kendall's cock faster matching speed of his thrust.

"Logie.. oh god LOGAN!" Kendall clutched the sheets as his body emptied itself into Logan's hand and onto the bed. Logan groaned and released into Kendall as he watched Kendall lose it. He pressed small kisses along the blonds shoulder to his neck and nipped at the earlobe. The brunette slowly pulled out and laid down next to Kendall. He pulled the boy to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I think my name is better then lover any day" Kendall turned and looked at Logan confused causing the brunette to chuckle. "The song... I wanna turn you on, turn you out, all night long, make you shout oh lover? You shouted my name instead which I think is way better." Kendall rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I love you Kendall"

"I Love you too Logan" Kendall turned over and snuggled against Logan's warmth before exhaustion claimed both him and his lover.

Kendall sighed and walked into 2J he headed to the kitchen and grabbed a chewy bar before sitting down at the table. "KENDALL!" He stopped and got up from his seat before running to his room. Logan raised a brow at him before smirking and moved toward him. "You actually ran?" Kendall gave him a smile before leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend.

"You know you're the only one that makes me come running." Logan laughed and grabbed the blonds hips pulling him closer. "I'm the only one you cum for right?"

Kendall nodded and gasped when Logan ran his hand over his crotch. "Oh Lover!"

* * *

**GO Logan GO Logan get cho man. God I love Logan and Kendall together so awesome ^^**

**Hoped you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! Now to listen to more Prince xD**


End file.
